trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 (Slasher)
Season 1 of teen drama Slasher was picked up for a 13 episode order on February 1, 2019. The full season will be released on October 26, 2019. Synopsis One year after the death of Regina Davenport, the Queen Bee of the HBICs, everything about the town of Bellwood isn't as it appears to be. In present day, 16-year old Olivia Walsh and her mother, Nancy, move back to their hometown of Bellwood, where the latter is now faced with a dark secret from her past. As a new school year begins, Olivia enrolls at Bellwood High School where she befriends classmates Ridley Davis, a hacker, and Bradley Summers, a fashionista who's mother, Veronica is also the principal of the high school. Both have secrets that link back to Regina and both have motives to want her dead. Meanwhile, Prada Vanderbilt is the new leader of the HBICs, and with the help of her untrustworthy and rich boyfriend, Chuck Montgomery, and even more devious minions, Darcy Di Maggio, Amber Swanson, and Caitlin Pierce, make high school a horror show full of glamour, beauty, and evil. When Olivia is anxious to see her childhood crush Dylan Hudson, the all-American teen who's father, Derek is also the town's sheriff, but she's not quite ready to reveal her true feelings to him, she also finds herself undeniably drawn to bad boy, Liam Kinney. Bellwood may look like a quiet, sleepy town, but there are dangers in the shadows... which ends in a series of murders caused by Red Devil, a serial killer who hides behind the mask of the high school's mascot and the shocking violence stirs up memories of a killing spree from the past that has haunted some, intrigued others and maybe just inspired a new killer. The race for survival begins in an environment where anyone can be attacked, anyone can die, and anyone can be the killer. Will the girls discover the true identity of the psychopathic murderer and come out alive? Cast Main Starring *Lili Reinhart as Olivia Walsh (0/13) / Young Nancy Walsh (0/13) *KJ Apa as Dylan Hudson (0/13) / Young Derek Hudson (0/13) *Ryan Destiny as Bradley Summers (0/13) / Young Veronica Summers (0/13) *Dove Cameron as Prada Vanderbilt (0/13) *Amadeus Serafini as Liam Kinney (0/13) *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Nancy Walsh (0/13) *Ariela Barer as Ridley Davis (0/13) *Abigail Breslin as Caitlin Pierce (0/13) *Chris Mason as Chuck Montgomery (0/13) *Stephen Moyer as Derek Hudson (0/13) *Billie Lourd as Amber Swanson (0/13) *Taraji P. Henson as Veronica Summers (0/13) Also Starring *Ariana Grande as Darcy Di Maggio (0/13) *Niecy Nash as Dinah Jones (0/13) *Colton Haynes as Jason Dehler (0/13) *Sasha Pieterse as Regina Davenport (0/13) Supporting *McKaley Miller as Amanda (0/13) *Ty Wood as Ben (0/13) *Mary Katherine Duhon as Beth (0/13) *Skyler Samuels as Blair St. Andrews (0/13) *Austin Rhodes as Brandon (0/13) *Bryan Batt as Charles Montgomery (0/13) *Tyler Perez as Chris (0/13) *Taylor Murphy as Dana (0/13) *Bobby Campo as David Smith (0/13) *Breezy Eslin as Dorcus (0/13) *Todd Stashwick as Dennis Thompson (0/13) *Kelly Rutherford as Heather Montgomery (0/13) *Hayley Erin as Kayla Montgomery (0/13) / Young Heather Montgomery (0/13) *Oliver Hudson as Kevin Walsh (0/13) *Nasim Pedrad as Kimber West (0/13) *John Karna as Kyle (0/13) *Aaron Rhodes as Landon (0/13) *Laura Leighton as Michelle Swanson (0/13) *Chris Rosamond as Mr. Kinney (0/13) *Jan Hoag as Ms. Putnam (0/13) *Eva Longoria as Nora Davis (0/13) *Jennifer Aspen as Patty Greenwald (0/13) *Michael Reilly Burke as Pete Swanson (0/13) *Grace Victoria Cox as Rachel Gray (0/13) *Molly Ringwald as Samantha Hudson (0/13) *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Tina (0/13) *Max Lloyd-Jones as Tyler (0/13) *Hart Denton as Wyatt (0/13) *Grace Phipps as Young Patty Greenwald (0/13) Unspecified Cast *TBA as Red Devil Episode List Spoilers & Notes *The script writing began on January 27, 2019. *There was a series order of 13 episodes on February 1, 2019. Gallery Promotional Images Slasher.png Slasher_(1).png Slasher_-_Season_1_-_Official_Promotional_Image.jpg Olivia.jpg Dylan.jpeg Bradley.jpg Prada.jpg Liam.jpg Nancy.jpg Ridley.png Caitlin.jpg Chuck.jpg Derek.jpg Amber.jpg Veronica.jpg Darcy.jpg Dinah.jpg Jason.jpg Regina.jpg Red_Devil.png Red_Devil_(1).png Olivia_(Season_1).jpg Dylan_(Season_1).jpeg Bradley_(Season_1).jpg Prada_(Season_1).jpg Liam_(Season_1).jpg Nancy_(Season_1).jpg Ridley_(Season_1).jpg Caitlin_(Season_1).jpg Chuck_(Season_1).jpg Derek_(Season_1).jpg Amber_(Season_1).jpg Veronica_(Season_1).jpg Darcy_(Season_1).jpg Dinah_(Season_1).jpg Olivia_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Bradley_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Prada_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Ridley_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Caitlin_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Amber_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Darcy_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Regina_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Olivia_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Bradley_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Prada_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Ridley_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Caitlin_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Amber_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Darcy_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Category:Slasher Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 (Slasher)